


Iron is the Will I Bend To

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: (Male Persephone), (Submissive Hades), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Chains, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent (past), Face Slapping, Fisting, Genderswap, Gods have no refractory periods, Hair-pulling, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Submission, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Hades rules the Underworld, but Persephone rules Hades with his iron will.





	Iron is the Will I Bend To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).

"I think that is enough for tonight, husband..." Persephone whispered, pulling himself from Hades, leaving him bereft and twitching. 

Hole open and gaping and leaking, Hades groaned for more. 

"P-Persephone..." Hades tried his bonds, chains of iron that held him fast to the wall of their bedchamber. He could break free if he wished...

Never had he broken these chains of iron.

"Oh, husband?" he whispered as he turned in gauzy robes that swept the floor. He grabbed Hades by the chin with gentle firmness and a wicked smile. Persephone had grown quickly into his strength in the Underworld, a will of iron in their place of dark seclusion. “Does husband desire more…?” 

“Persephone…” Hades gasped out, his long shining silver hair in his face, a strong hand holding his jaw and that had Hades desiring cock all the more. To suck, to lick, to take Persephone into his throat, his mouth used and abused, forced to swallow and gasp and take more. “Persephone, please…” 

Their time together would end soon. The world of light beckoned to Persephone, his brilliant black hair already starting to streak with gold, the pallor of his skin easing back to bronzed. He was beautiful and Hades sobbed, a strong thumb digging into his cheek. 

Persephone would go back to the surface and bathe himself in the sun and Hades would be left in the darkness, waiting and wanting. The months would grow and Hades would find himself desperate for the harshness of his husband’s touch. The sting of his hand, the grip of his fist pulling his hair, and the burning stretch of his cock deep inside of Hades. 

He would take everything Persephone had left to give him before they were parted. 

“Please…” Hades groaned out and Persephone slipped his thumb into Hades’ mouth, tugging his jaw open wide. 

“I could stick my cock down your throat and you’d still beg for more, wouldn’t you, husband?” 

Hades groaned, his eyes rolling back. He would. He could have Persephone’s cock down his throat, his nose in his short hairs, and still he would beg for more. 

They were parting soon, so soon and Hades just wanted more. 

“Greedy husband… You would suck down my spill and stick out your tongue for more, wouldn’t you?” 

Hades did just that, his tongue hanging out over Persephone’s thumb hooked on his lower teeth. Persephone pulled away with a laugh, unhooking the chains. 

Hades let out a shaky breath, unsure of what was happening next. He wanted more rough treatment, he wanted to be held down and— 

“Up, husband,” Persephone commanded, pulling on the chain kept around his neck. “On the bed, hands and knees. Present yourself to me nicely and I shall think hard about giving you a delightful treat…” 

Hades shuddered and did as he was told. 

Fingers danced over his skin, electric, and Hades let out a shaky breath, anticipating, waiting, wanting. 

He was wanton and he was desirous... 

He gasped as fingers entered him rough, pressing deep and seeking out his most sensitive spots. Persephone was expert at driving him mad with fingers alone, his cock twitching and dripping pre-seed on their bed, staining furs. 

"Oh my," Persephone chuckled, withdrawing his hand and Hades let out a desperate gasp. "You'll spill from just a brush of fingers, won't you? I cannot possibly have that..." 

Hades looked over his shoulder, watching as Persephone brought forth an iron circle. "Persephone..." Air caught in his chest, his mouth dry and then Persephone gave him a wicked smirk. A sure hand took his cock and Hades was forced to his knees, facing his husband. 

"Hush... Always so noisy when I give you my ring..." Persephone licked his lip, biting down and acting so coy and innocent. Hades bit down on his own lip, to keep his cries from echoing in their bedchamber as the iron ring was forced over the head of his cock, down his length and settled at the base. "There now... You shall only spill if I say you can..." 

A great shudder ran through Hades and he was pushed back down onto his hands, head down, arse high for Persephone's access and pleasure. One finger slipped in and it was too little. Hades clenched for more, pushing his hips back and Persephone took pity on him, inserting a second and third, and fourth, all too quickly. "P-Persephone!" His hips moved on their own and he was desperate, his cock aching, his sac drawn up tight to his body and... 

And release would not be his. Release was for Persephone, not for Hades. 

"Greedy husband..." Persephone cooed, pushing more of his palm inside, stretching Hades wide and he could only beg for more. Strong fingers slid through Hades' hair and he was pulled back to look at his husband's bright eyes. "Tell me, do you want more? My cock? My hand?" 

"P-please!" Hades gasped out, he wanted, wanted, wanted, but had no words for what he wanted. 

Persephone pushed his whole hand inside with a dark chuckle and Hades collapsed onto the bedding and furs, gasping, shaking, an orgasm ripping through him, but he had no release, his cock bound in iron as Persephone's fingers played over his most sensitive places with deft skill. 

Hades was too spent to even collapse, breathing hard, the iron collar around his neck tight, the chains laid across his back heavy and hot. More... He craved more, looking over his shoulder with misty eyes, hoping to convey his desire with a look alone, for his words were stolen away from him. 

"More...?" Persephone mused, running his fingers through Hades' hair with a soothing touch as he continued to idly push his hand inside of Hades' aching hole. "No, I think you too greedy, husband, far, far too greedy..." 

Hades just sighed in frustration as Persephone withdrew his hand, left bereft and twitching and empty once more. 

Persephone was at a washing basin and Hades sobbed. Was their night to be at an end already? Hades thought he might wail in torment, if that were to be true. 

"Worry not, husband... I have decided I am not done with you just yet for this night. This last dreadful night we spend together..." Persephone looked sad, but then Hades was pulled up onto his knees, forced to sit and watch as Persephone raised himself up onto the bed, standing before him, hidden away in those silken robes that shifted over thin, muscular legs. 

Hades stuck his tongue out, Persephone chuckled, taking silver hair in his hard grip. "Please... Let me taste you..." 

"Always..." There was no hesitation, Persephone thrusting his hips forward, his gauzy robes held out of the way and Hades tasted warm cock, groaning. 

His eyes slid shut, rolling back as he gave a moan, taking more and more and more until he was pressed into golden short hairs that had been black the night before. He forced himself to look up at Persephone, the black fading ever quicker from his hair, sunshine breaking through the darkness. Hades' eyes fluttered shut as he began to bob his head in earnest. 

"So noisy and messy!" Persephone laughed, both hands in Hades' silver hair, using his mouth for his own pleasure and oh, if Hades wasn't aching to spill, everything tight inside...

He was weak, grabbing his cock, tugging and pulling at his flesh as he looked at Persephone, watching his love pant, head back, mouth fallen open... It was intoxicating and Hades moved faster, sucking, swirling his tongue over the head and teasing at thick veins. 

"H-Hades, lord-husband!" Persephone doubled over him, wracking his nails up Hades’ back with one hand, pulling silver hair with the other as he slammed his hips forward fast and hard into Hades' nose. Hades only groaned, tasting pre-seed and letting himself be used until more salty bitterness flooded his mouth. He swallowed, but he wasn't quick enough, streaks of white flowing down his chin as Persephone continued to thrust into his throat, using, using, using him. 

Persephone pulled out quickly with a rasp, falling to his knees before Hades, clinging to him sticky. Hades couldn't stop touching himself, jerking himself harder and faster, gasping and licking at his chin to swallow down as much fallen seed as he could. 

Persephone slapped him, grabbing him and looking into his eyes with a breathy laugh, scarcely able to breathe. "Oh husband!" Persephone kissed him, their tongues moving hard against one anothers, Persephone’s teeth sharp against his lips. 

Hades' hands were slapped away from his desperate cock and he could only groan. He wanted release, but he would not ask for it. He was pushed onto his back, his thighs forced open and then Persephone was inside of him again. It was glorious, all the air pushed from him in one long exhale. 

"Persephone!" Hades shouted, trying to grab his cock again, and he was met with a harsh slap to his face. 

"Your cock is mine, husband!" Persephone was cruel in the most delicious and twisted ways and Hades allowed himself to be spoiled, laying back and just _taking_ what was given to him. It was cruel and too much and yet, Persephone was so kind, to ride him hard, to take him, pushing into him with abandon and lacking all worry. With one another, they could just feel and take and push and have... 

Hades cried out, grabbing at the furs over his head as he was bent in half, Persephone's cock hitting him in his most sensitive place. He shuddered and gasped, as if spilling, but there was no release, oh no... 

That was not for him, that was for Persephone alone. 

Cooing pulled Hades from his daze, his cock so hard and aching and he just... 

Hades swallowed hard. 

Persephone was over him, just as wicked as ever. How he had so much energy, Hades desired to know, feeling ancient beneath this youth's ministrations and games. 

"I am ready..." It was said with a sob and Hades' breath hitched. 

Tightness enveloped Hades' cock and he grabbed narrow hips, keeping Persephone from penetrating himself fully. 

"Tease! You tease me terribly, husband!" Persephone cried out and Hades could only think him dramatic, after the torture he had given to Hades all night. 

"_Hush_," Hades hissed, lowering his love slowly, so slowly and using all of his remaining control to not buck up, to not throw Persephone onto the furs and take him hard, such as he had first done, so many years ago... 

The smell of wet earth was still fresh to Hades, even after an eternity and he faltered, pushing up with a snap of his hips. Persephone only mewled and forced himself down. 

If Hades thought he had any hope of control, he was a fool. 

Persephone was moving hard, far too hard and Hades was helpless to stop his wanton husband. "Persephone," Hades gasped out. "Persephone, Persephone, Persephone." Over and over again, the name tumbled from his lips. 

"Spill!" Persephone commanded and Hades was silenced, the iron ring around his cock vanishing. 

Warmth was hitting Hades in the chest and he watched as Persephone stroked his cock hard and fast, seed shooting out, dripping over his fist and all Hades could manage to muster was a weak sound as he was allowed to empty his seed into Persephone. 

If their night was over, Hades could not be sure, only giving out a shuddering breath as he felt the last of his spill pumping into Persphone’s swollen abdomen. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Mother thinks me frail..." Persephone sighed, resting his head on Hades' chest. It was always this way, Hades would be subjected to long hours of debauched torment, and then comfort Persephone, running his tired fingers through his husband's fine, soft hair.

"Ah..." Hades left out a soft sigh. "Demeter means well, I am sure."

"Hnnn..." Persephone breathed out hard. "Mother thinks you corrupt me..."

"Mmm..." Hades breathed out, holding Persephone all the closer. These were not talks he enjoyed, when Persephone would resist returning to the surface. Demeter was… 

She meant well. She was powerful and noble and only wished the best for Persephone. Though, Hades did agree that his sister’s way of showing this could be… overbearing. 

He held Persphone, kissing at his soft temple, smoothing the black from his hair, golden curls fluttering through his fingers. Their time was short and Hades’ heart ached. His golden love would part and Hades’ heart ached to keep Persephone with him, for always. 

Persephone’s strong fingers tangled in Hades’ silver hair, pulling and tugging a bit too rough, but Hades said nothing. “I’ve always loved your hair, so unlike the other gods and goddesses, you know?” 

“Mmm,” Hades hummed. “I adore your golden curls, however…” Persephone sighed, letting go of Hades’ hair with a huff. “It is true, you know. I see only darkness here, and when you come to be bathed in golden light… It is something I enjoy. But, Persephone beloved… Watching you walk my halls of darkness and taking your proper form here? Then you are beauty and strength and power. You bend and mold yourself, like iron, your elemental power. Here, you are raw like the earth, up there, you are refined… And beautiful always.” 

Persephone smiled, biting his lower lip and Hades thought him pleased and ready to sleep, for one last night before their time together dawned its end. However, the wicked gleam in those bright eyes spoke of other ideas Persephone might hold. 

"Do you remember the first time you took me, in a field of flowers?" Persephone whispered after a few long moments. 

"Of course..." Hades felt himself tensing at the old memory. "I had thought you a maiden picking flowers... And when I saw you were no maiden, I wanted you all the more."

Persephone chuckled. "I had never felt so free with you on me, pushing me into the wet earth as you took me hard and fast."

Hades breathed out slowly, cock twitching as he recalled. "You cried and pushed at me to get off..." It was so long ago and Hades still felt shame at his actions, bedding such a pretty thing in the manner he had.

Persephone just smiled, kissing up Hades' chest until they were looking at one another. Hades' breath hitched in his chest and he cursed himself for getting hard again. "I cried... You were so big and strong, _hard_ between my thighs..." Persephone licked his lips with indecent intent and Hades felt a shudder running through his entire body. "I _grabbed_ at you as I cried out for the first time in pleasure, breathy and exhausted. I felt free and wanted and then you looked at me with such horror before dragging me down to the Underworld with you..."

Persephone was over his hips again. Warm and bright like the sun. Their time together was nearing its end, for another year and Hades gasped as he felt a strong hand around the base of his well-used cock. The darkness that tinged Persephone's hair was leaving, the pale grey of his skin that once matched Hades' was fading. Persephone was light and bright, cheeks rosy and hair as golden as the sun.

Hades could only watch as Persephone lowered himself down, taking Hades’ cock with ease and a groan. “_Husband_…” he hissed out. “You took me to be your queen, but then you avoided me for months and months…” Persephone raised his hips, slamming his hands down into Hades’ chest and knocking the air from him. 

Hades could only watch as Persephone took himself with practiced ease. “I wanted you each and every night, but you hid yourself from me, you were ashamed you had taken me…” 

It was true and Hades had to force himself to keep looking at Persephone even now. “I ate pomegranate seeds, so that you were bound to me, for all eternity… I forced Zeus’ hand and became your queen.” 

Hades grabbed Persephone by the hips, thrusting up hard and dragging his love back down, holding him there as he growled. “You are my consort in this place of dread…” 

“I am your _queen_… I am the princess you never desired…” Persephone laughed. It was true… Hades had no interest in women, and when Aphrodite played her cruel trick on him, he found himself with the perfect mate… A man that was rough and cruel, twisted in his desires and Hades ached, panting as he pushed his hips up and tried to get his cock deeper. 

“P-Persephone…” Hades let his head fall back until he felt a sting across his cheek, Persephone’s hand marking him red. 

“_Husband_… You will look at me as I take you!” Persephone growled out. “Look at me as you would never look at even one such as Aphrodite! She thought herself clever, pricking you with an arrow, to curse you to love one such as me…” Persephone laughed, throwing his head back, his chest bronzed now, his pecs glistening with sweat as he rode Hades’ cock harder. “Breed me… Force your cock deep inside of me and _swell_…” 

Hades choked back a sob. Persephone had always been so twisted in his desires, convincing Hades to turn into any number of creature and bed him. Wicked and deformed phalluses and Persephone cried out in pleasure for each one of them. 

Persephone was most fond of cocks that swelled into great knots, locking inside of him and pumping him full of seed for hours. 

Hades drew in a great breath, forcing himself to relax as changed himself, changed his loins to match what Persephone was desiring for their last coupling of the year. 

Persephone groaned, his hips stuttering, his rim catching on the swelling thickness and Hades growled, pulling Persephone back down on him. He thrusted himself up, grinding and filling Persephone full and deep, just as he knew his love desired. 

“Take all that I give you, my iron husband!” Hades cried out and Persephone was gasping, clawing at his chest as he spilled hot and thick over the both of them. 

Hades bucked up hard, harder still and Persephone was gasping, eyes wide open as he was filled, Hades’s cock pushing in even deeper. “H-husband!” Persephone whimpered and quivered. 

A great, deafening growl filled their bed chamber as Hades threw his head back and clawed Persephone’s bronzed hips, spilling hard and deep, his cock swelling and locking inside of Persephone, just as he has asked. 

Persephone collapsed on top of him, sticky and twitching and gasping as Hades grew inside of Persephone, impossibly thick, his knot threatening to pop out. A shifting of hips, Hades changed his angle and slipped in even deeper, locked and pumping Persephone full of copious amounts of seed. 

They would not be separate until the dawn coaxed them apart and then… 

And then they would separate for many moons. Hades sighed in frustration, his cock still emptying seed into Persephone as Persephone panted softly against his chest. 

Furs settled over them and Persephone gasped, Hades massaging his abused hole, his ring of muscle stretched taught. 

“Goodnight, my iron love…” Hades kissed golden curls, the last remnants of the Underworld draining from him as he prepared to return to the world of light. 

“I shall speak my_ good morning_ to you soon enough, my dreaded love…” Persephone whispered, his breathing evening out. It was an eternal struggle, but one that they both would suffer through together with the impossible hope of delaying dawn, so they could enjoy these long nights with one another.


End file.
